


The Guppy

by Ewthatslewed



Category: Mpreg - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Birth, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Oviposition, Parasites, Violent Birth, mermaid, painful birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewthatslewed/pseuds/Ewthatslewed
Summary: While walking along the stream behind your house, you come across something very unexpected, a tiny mermaid! His tummy looks like its full of something, so you decide to take him home and see what happens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 168





	The Guppy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's Ewthatslewed from tumblr/twitter, I needed somewhere easy to put all the shit I've written and the things I might write in the future! I'll probably be posting old stuff from my tumblr for a while, but hopefully I'll get around to finishing some new stuff eventually. This is an old one from my tumblr, so I hope it still holds up lol
> 
> Enjoy >:)

It’s a nice day out, and you’ve decided to take a walk along the creek that runs behind your house. You bring a small net and some plastic containers along with the intention to catch some fish, or maybe a frog or salamander if your lucky. When the weather is nice, you often go out to catch small creatures in the woods, collecting anything of interest in big glass jars in and around your house. 

As you walk along the creek, you scan the water for any movement or colour that could be a creature under the surface. Soon you come to the small pool of water you created not long ago by moving some big rocks in a large circle in hopes of making it easier to catch fish. Crouching down on the edge, you peer into the clear water, squinting against the sun's reflection, trying to spot anything that might catch your eye. You’re just about to get up and move further down stream when you catch a glimpse of something shimmery out of the corner of your eye, just behind a large rock. Without a second thought, you swipe your net through the water, snagging whatever you saw before it even has the chance to get away. The clear water, now turned murky, obscures the view of what you got, so you pull your net out of the water to see whats inside, feeling a little disappointed to see a bunch of rocks and mud at the bottom. You’re about to dump the nets contents back into the creek, however, your disappointment quickly turns to excitement when you feel something thrashing at the bottom of the net. You stick the net back in the water, not wanting the creature inside to suffocate, and give it a few shakes to clear away the mud and dirt. Reaching into the net, you pick out the pebbles at the bottom to reveal a few minnows and a tiny... head? You blink in surprise, leaning in for a closer look, thinking that it could just be a weirdly shaped stone, but as you get closer, you make out a tiny face and a mop of wet hair on top. 

Quickly, you empty the net of rocks and leaves to reveal the rest of the creature. Scooping up the tiny body, you can’t believe what you’ve caught. It’s… a mermaid. You’ve just caught a tiny mermaid. He’s so small he fits in your cupped hands, with a short but thick silver tail, a stripe of light blue scales running down his sides. After taking a second to marvel at your catch you notice, to your wild surprise, that his belly seems to be very round and swollen. He’s pregnant, you realize. He looks up at you with wide, terrified eyes, his body trembling in your hands. His tail flicks at your fingers as he squirms, trying to crawl out of your grasp, but before he can even pull himself from the quickly draining pool in your hands, you pour him into one of the containers you’ve brought with you. He lands with a wet plop at the bottom, crying out in shock. You fill the rest of the containers with water, mud, stones, and some plants you ripped up from the bottom of the creek. Quickly stuffing everything in you bag, you pack up and head home with a biggest grin on your face.

As soon as you arrive back at your house, you find a nice big empty glass jar and set it down on you kitchen counter. You put in the material you collected from the creek into the jar and wait for it all to settle before you pull out the container holding the little guppy mermaid from your bag. He’s swimming frantically around in circles, confused and terrified, letting out a bubbly squeak as his container is set on the counter. You pluck his tiny body from the water, lifting him up to your face. He wriggles in your grasp, whimpering and crying in a language you don’t understand. You guess he must be begging you not to eat him, or to let him go, but even if you did understand what he’s saying, there’s no way you’d let a catch like this ever get away. 

Holding him tight, you run your thumb over the swollen flesh of his belly, rubbing the smooth skin up and down. His tummy feels hard to the touch, so he must be very full you think. Your finger slides over his belly button and he gasps, clutching at his pink navel and letting out a moan. Playing with his tummy proves to be a lot of fun, you find that pressing it lightly in different places makes his belly gurgle loudly, and rubbing over the fleshy dome makes him moan. After a few minutes, he starts looking a little dry, so you decide to put him into his new glass home, letting him slide gently from your hands and into the water. As soon as he drops in, he swims as quickly as he can with his swollen middle down to the bottom to hide under the few underwater plants. You carry the jar into your room and set it on your desk by the window, leaving him alone overnight to settle down a bit.

The next day, you check on the newest addition to your collection as soon as you wake up. Peering through the glass, you’re pleased to see he made it through the night. He’s floating amongst the plants, lightly rubbing his belly, his eyes flick left and right, trying to stay alert even though you can tell he’s exhausted. From the dark bags under his eyes, you guess he probably didn’t sleep at all overnight. Over the next few days, you watch him in fascination, taking him out occasionally to hold him in your palms and rub his tiny belly. You aren’t really sure what he eats, so you collect all kinds of things from the creek, bugs, worms, little freshwater shrimps, anything that you think he might like. Every couple of days you add some more little things to his jar for him to pick at, then watch him nibble on some of the creatures floating around in the water. You also notice that his belly has been growing. 

When you first caught him, his tummy looked like he swallowed a grape, and now it had grown so much it was starting to look more like he’d eaten a small plum whole. The skin of his belly was stretched tight, you could feel how taut his tummy was when you took him out and rubbed your fingers over it. If you leaned in and looked closely, you could even faintly make out little pink stretch marks forming under his belly button and around his flanks. The poor thing has a pained expression on his face, he moans and cradles his belly even when you’re not pressing and playing with it. Most of the time, he hides in the underwater grass or just lays at the bottom of the jar, clutching his tummy night and day. You wonder if he really is pregnant or if he has a parasite, but seeing him in this much pain, something has either gone wrong with his pregnancy, or there really is some kind of parasite in his belly.

In the next few days, the tiny mermaids tummy grows even bigger, and it quickly becomes clear to you that his body was never made to carry something so painfully large. It’s so big now that he can barely move at all, the mass of swollen flesh keeps him pinned to the rocky ground. He looks like he’s struggling to breathe, always frantically rubbing his tummy, and sometimes you catch him clutch at it and let out a pained cry. You’ve started to worry about him, you don’t want him to die on you, his stomach is just about the size of a plump tomato and it looks like it could burst open any day now. He continues to slowly grow larger and larger, his skin becoming so thin you think can almost make out the shape of what’s inside his tummy. You can see bits of faint purple and red, which you guess are the shapes of his internal organs being pushed to the sides and crushed by whatever’s growing in there. Because he can swim around any more, he hasn’t been eating, not that you think he even could if he wanted. He looks tired and weak, his arms now thin from days of having nothing his his stomach. You can’t imagine there being any room left for food his overly swollen belly.

More days go by and you aren't sure if you should be doing anything to help him. He seems so fragile these days that you’re afraid you may do something wrong if you try. You decide to leave him alone in hopes that nature will do whatever it’s suppose to, until one morning when you wake up, you check on him and find your mermaid screaming and writhing in his jar. He's twisting and tangling himself in the grass, pounding and clawing wildly at his massive stomach. Quickly, you stick your hand into the jar and start pulling him from the tangle he's gotten himself into. As you grasp him in your hand, your finger press against his belly and you feels something thrashing violently inside him. As soon as you pull his tiny body from the water he shrieks in agony, and some kind of pale liquid bursts from an opening on his tail, just below his writhing belly. The sheer pressure change of having his straining belly taken out of the water so suddenly must have made his waters break, and whatever's inside him has thrown itself into a frenzy of movement. Blood starts to trickle out along with the slimy substance that’s oozing out of his opening. It’s not much, but it’s enough to get you worried. 

The mermaid is thrashing in your palms, screaming something in his language and shaking his head back and forth, but you can’t understand what he’s saying. His massive belly contracts, the thinly stretched stomach muscles squeezing as hard and they can, outlining the shape of something big through his skin. You watch him push and struggle as big fat tears roll down his face, his body already weak and exhausted from malnourishment. Just below his belly, a large round lump begins to move it’s way down through the space between his stomach and his opening. You watch it inch lower and lower with every push, until it’s bulging at his hole. The mermaid pants and whines, face twisted in a pained expression as he strains and struggles with all his might to expel the thing at his entrance, but it’s not enough. 

The object bulges out when he pushes and you can see just a sliver of a pale translucent egg, but it slips back in as soon as he stops. He cries out as he pushes, desperate to birth the egg, but it’s too big, he’s too weak to get it out and it’s stuck in his canal, sitting just at his opening. His body falls limp against your hands, unable to push anymore. He wraps his arms around his massive stomach and cradles it while he wails in despair. As he lays in your hands and cries, his tummy thrashes around in his arms, making you wonder if maybe some of the eggs have hatched inside him. It’s violent flailing has begun to form blotches of purple bruises all across his belly, his stretched skin flushed and pink from strain and threatening to tear open.

Without him pushing, the eggs and creatures inside his belly are going nowhere, trapped inside him. The bulging egg at his entrance continues to push out slightly with each contraction but still remains stuck fast, another one wedged halfway down his birth canal. You let the mermaid sob in your hands, his little body rocking from side to side, watching his tummy sway as contractions tear through his shaking form. Whatever else is inside him is thrashing and kicking so hard, it’s almost tearing a hole through the boy’s flesh. He moans and clutches at is distorting stomach, barely able to lift his head anymore. Placing a finger firmly on the tip of his belly, you decide you’d better help the poor creature before he expires on you. You press down hard on the taut mound of flesh, digging your finger deep into his tummy. His eyes fly open immediately and his arms scramble to try and push your finger away. He trashes under the pressure, screaming at the top of his lungs and kicking his tail wildly back and forth. The egg at his opening pops out with a burst of bloody fluid, the next one lodging itself into his entrance as soon as there’s space. Each time you dig your finger into his tummy, another egg bursts from his hole. You pump your finger up and down on the boys round belly, forcing egg after egg to burst from his body. Pale fluid leaks out as each one makes it’s exit, streaks of red blood mixing in with the liquid that’s slowly pooling in your cupped hand. 

The mermaids tummy slowly begins to deflate as you squeeze the eggs from his body one by one, rubbing the sore belly and feeling the round orbs inside him become more and more defined beneath his skin as his birthing fluids gush from his hole. You squeeze his belly again using two fingers this time, one on each side, but instead of another egg, something else lodges itself into his tight canal. It thrashes as it’s forced downwards, the mermaid now screaming and thrashing with it. Whatever it is, it’s larger than the eggs, and you’re finding it to be much harder to squeeze out of him. His skin bulges where the creature pushes out, stretching his canal wider than it’s meant to stretch. He’s panting hard, his tiny lungs pumping air double time under the immense stress, clutching onto your hands like a lifeline. With one more hard squeeze, the creature is finally at his entrance and you can see the tip of the thing start to poke out. Tiny little razor sharp pincers slowly emerge from his hole, and you nearly drop him when you see what it is.

A slimy, horrible looking parasite is bulging out of the poor boys hole. It’s head is thrashing back and forth, trying to wiggle its way out of the merboys entrance, tearing the flesh around it with its teeth as it forces him wider and wider. The mermaid’s ragged screams slice through the air, and you have to grip him tighter as the pain of his tearing hole makes him thrash wildly. Blood squirts from the boys entrance, oozing down his slick scaled tail and into your hands. You start to really worry for the poor things life, but you don’t know how to help other than to keep squeezing his writhing tummy to try to get the giant worm out faster. As you squeeze, the worms thick body is pushed out millimeter by millimeter. Its body it thick and slimy, and it’s disgusting pincer like mouth snaps at the air as it slowly emerges further. 

The mermaid’s shrieks have become ragged and choked. His tiny lungs are struggling to suck in enough air between his desperate sobs, and you dip him back into the water in hopes of helping him breathe a little better. He looks somewhat relieved to be back in the water, but his relief is short lived, as the worm becomes more and more impatient to come out, and begins to writhe around inside the boys belly. He weakly thrashes his tail in pain, splashing at the now bloody water. 

Three inches of the worm is out, but it shows no sign of ending, its thick girth continuing to stretch the mermaids ripped hole. By the time it’s reached four inches, you realize it's one big long worm inside the mermaids belly. Whenever the head thrashes, his still swollen tummy thrashes with it. As it continues to emerge, you see another bulge starts to make its way down the mermaids birth canal. Soon, it’s at his entrance, just barely visible. An egg. Somehow, despite there being no room, eggs have started to squeeze their way alongside the worms body, just as eager to be born as the parasite. 

The merby wails as he feels the eggs line up in his canal beside the writhing worm, frantically shaking his head back and forth as he pounds at his belly, just barely mustering up the strength to give another weak push. The egg bulges at his hole, emerging slightly, then slipping back in as he collapses back into your hands. He pushes and struggles, the egg coming out bit by bit until it crowns, stretching him twice as wide as he’s ever meant to stretch. You feel his whole body shake violently in your palms, his tail kicking in pain. Finally, the pressure forces the egg out with a pop, and the next one immediately starts to bulge his opening again. The worm wiggles out another inch along side the eggs as they’re birthed in quick succession, forming small piles on your cupped hands and falling into the water below. 

It’s late in the evening by the time almost all the eggs have been squeezed out of the mermaids belly. Dozens of eggs litter the jar, some floating around in the bloody water, and some piling up at the bottom. You feel around his tummy with your fingers, pressing and poking his tender abdomen to check for the last few eggs. He’s so weak he can barely protest, his hands clutching at your prodding fingers in a vain attempt to push them away. As you feel for the bulges of the last eggs, you can feel the body of the worm move within his belly beneath your fingertips. The movement against you sends shivers down your spine, and as you push down on the belly again, the worm pushes out further, along with another massive egg. With his belly nearly empty and his birth canal loosened beyond repair, the worm finally manages to escape. The last inch of it’s long body wrenches itself from the merboy’s hole, causing his body to jerk upwards as it pops out. 

It falls into the water with a splash and sinks to the bottom of the jar, and the tiny mermaid lets out a pained groan. His little arms hug his tummy, rubbing his hands weakly over the red swollen skin. He’s covered in purple bruises from the worms thrashing, along with the pushing from your fingers. There’s still a few eggs left inside him, but he’s given up on pushing long ago. As your finger hovers over his belly, he looks up at you with pleading, broken eyes. You feel the poor thing has suffered enough for today, so you try to make this quick. Your finger quickly plunges into the boys now soft stomach one last time, digging around for the last of his clutch. He lets out a pitiful wail of pain as he feels you squeeze his tummy hard, and the eggs are forced down his canal and out his entrance. 

They slide out of his hole with ease, his entrance being so stretched you could probably fit your whole finger inside him if you tried. The mermaid sobbs in pain, but you can see the relief on his face. He softly cries in your hands, clearly in pain but thankful to have survived the ordeal. His ripped hole is still bleeding, so you quickly carry him to your kitchen and pull out your sewing kit. Taking out a small needle and some thread, you carefully stitch the tears back together as best as you can, hoping it will be enough to stop the bleeding. He moans the whole time, but doesn’t move or flinch as you sew. At least he’s not making it any worse than it has to be you think. After wrapping him is some gauze, you build him a new jar with fresh water and lots of plants for him to rest in. You gently lower him in, and he sinks into the bed of weeds, body limp and eyes closed. You head off to bed yourself, hoping that your pet will survive the night. 

The next morning you go down to the kitchen as soon as you wake up. Peering into the jar, relief washes over you as you see his little chest gently moving up and down as he breathes. Over the next few days, you nurse him back to health, hand feeding him insects from the creek and tending to his wounds. He spends his days resting in the tangle of weeds that make his bed, barely moving at all, except for his head as he turns it slowly to watch you as you go about your day. It takes a long time for the tiny mermaid to heal, and it takes even longer for him to build up his strength again. When he finally seems to be healthy enough, you transfer him to a bigger tank to give him more room to swim around in, and he seems to be quite happy. Although it’s still fun to feed and care for him, he seems a bit lonely in his big tank all by himself, not to mention you miss playing with his big pregnant tummy. 

It’s not long before you come up with an idea, and soon you’re out by the creek again with your net and some empty jars. This time, you have something very specific you’re looking for, and you have your eye out for anything that flickers or shines in the water. You spend all day walking up and down the banks of the creek, wading in and out of the water as you search. At the end of the day, you come home with your prizes, three water filled jars, each with a tiny mermaid inside. As you carefully pour them into your mermaids tank, you watch them swim frantically around their new home. Just seeing them excites you, and you think to yourself just how much you can’t wait to start your new breeding project.


End file.
